fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Loyàl
Summary Alexander is a general of the Academy War Era who is in service of the Hiryo Academy. He leads as one of the Five Vanguard. He is known for his many heroic achievements. Alexander is the protagonist on the Hiryo side of the story. Background Early Life Alexander is estimated to have been born on January 18th, 100 AE. Alexander Loyal originally served under his father, Nyrsus Loyal, whom was an ally and close friend to the commander of Hiryo, Dionyn Bacca. Participating in early raids against the rebellions of rogue academies, Alexander is seen to be on the front lines and in nearby towns to protect it's people. Service Into Hiryo On December 21st, 118 AE, the clan of Loyal is attacked and suffers a major defeat. With the capital in disarray, Alexander is pulled into the front lines to protect what little of his people he has left, intending to rendezvous with his father who falls in the heat of battle. Placed as the next to inherit leadership, Alexander leads the remains of his forces into Hiryo territory where he is prompt by Dionyn of the situation and reinforced to drive the raiders away. After the battle, Alexander witnesses that the ideals of his father and that of Dionyn reflect and so, he is persuaded to convince himself and his remaining forces to join Hiryo. Upon taking service into Hiryo, Alexander is honored by Dionyn with the title of Grand General, however, Alexander refuses the title and suggests that he is given the same starting tier as any other general. Seeing how just and fair the young general was, Alexander was given his wish with the deal that he is to lead his remaining forces as a leading commander, with these conditions Alexander accepts willingly. In service of Hiryo, Alexander befriends many officers such as Xiaoshizi Mullis and Lexis de La'Seurre. Battle of Blue Blade Mountain On January 1st, 119 AE, Alexander is met with his first battle under the service of Hiryo. With a lack of a strategist to assist him in orchestrating the battle, Alexander endures this burden and creates his own battle plan. Afterwards, Alexander marches off into the battlefield with his forces of Loyal troops. The battle was split between two forces; Hiryo and the invading forces of Shoryuu with Alexander's forces matching a total of 50,000 infantry against 100,000 calvary and 10,000 infantry. Using his quick wits and tactics, Alexander marks his battle as a hard earned victory over the mountain, leading his troops to even capture an enemy general who was later released by his mercy. Advisers of Hiryo state that Alexander is a very conscientious and careful. Alexander was later promoted to Front General. Battle of Huāchǎng Around August 5th, 201 AE, Alexander is confronted by approaching Shoryuu forces from the North who were sent on a campaign to eliminate warlords of the South. With many academies left in total war, Alexander takes his own independent orders to rescue the broken forces of each academy. This eventually draws Alexander's forces into the battlefield, where he singlehandedly eliminates the approaching armies, at the cost of suffering minor injuries to his well being. Surprised by this show, Dionyn is worried of Alexander's condition and orders troops to assist him inside promptly upon Alexander's return. During the mayhem, Alexander faces off against five generals of the opposing forces, with two being prominent figures; Xiaodong Tao and Huarong Tao. Through his achievements, Alexander convinced a total of thirty smaller academies to join the forces of Hiryo whom all are ordered to take back their land and reinforce a border against the Northern forces as one united force. Alexander is honored as an elite general and was promoted to Front General. Battle of Humen With rumors of the land's greatest warrior rising up to eliminate opposing forces singlehandedly. Shoryuu boasts across the land which unites Hiryo and other forces of the coalition against them. Having already infiltrated the castle, Alexander and Thanadysus are the final two to stand fighting among the bodies of dead soldiers from the coalition. The two exchange blows in a long and hard battle, smashing the ground and the large gate itself from inside. This is where Alexander is tested through the powers of his aura against the greatest warrior of the land. Thanadysus. The battle takes in a larger scale when Alexander is blasted out of the building and falls a great flight from the gate before landing safely below with the main force of the coalition army behind him. Thanadysus wipes away the army and continues his duel with Alexander who forces him to retreat through the pressure of his aura, forcing his subordinates who are distracting the other officers to follow. Alexander is noticed by the leaders of the coalition and is voted to promotion as Perimeter General on January 2nd, 203 AE, the day after the battle. He was also regarded as an elite general, being given the title of General Who Defies Fate, due to the fact that the other leaders assumed Alexander as a dead man. Battle of Lian Province A minor battle in which Alexander is one of the three leading representatives. He assists Xiaoshizi Mullis and Leonidas Otohojo in ambushing the Shoryuu forces and annex a path into the gates of where Ji castle is held. Alexander acts as reinforcements as he clears the rest of the area of remaining Shoryuu troops. He develops relationships with many fellow officers during this battle. This battle was fought circa January 6th, 203 AE. Defense at Nantong Given custody to govern over a region, Alexander was responsible for the defense of Hiryo's outer regions to the Southeast. On January 17th, 203 AE, Nantong, a large region where Nantong castle was located, he displayed his wits and battle efficiency. With allied reinforcements from the forces of Thrandual, Alexander was able to lead a pseudo-offensive against the enemy and charge a mock troop squad into deep enemy lines before calling for their retreat. Once the enemy held the idea of his loss, Alexander ordered the gates to remain open, war drums to go silent and all banners to be hidden. Suspecting an ambush from within the castle, the main forces of Perusa retreated, only for Alexander to order the attack of mages and sorcerers to decimate the retreating armies. After the battle, Alexander's and many others deeds were reported. Alexander was then promoted to Strategist General and given another title of General Above Scholars. Battle of Valahad In late 204 AE, the coalition broke into an alliance of smaller groups. Hiryo, Thrandual and Republica de Caballero remaining official allies under the name of Fated Powers. Meanwhile, Shoryuu, Perusa, Ikbetan and the Kaisantine Empire were known as the Vagabond Influence. ''With Ikbetan's mobilization in late 205 AE against Thrandual. Approaching the call, knights from the Republica de Caballero rode into battle and forces of Hiryo approached at a moment's notice to assist in the joint effort of this large offensive. Alexander, leading a small army of two hundred veteran infantry had ordered his troops to scatter across the battlefield in squares. With such specific instructions, he was able to pinpoint where catapults, trebuchets and mage artillery was able to land, effectively sacrificing his troops for the forces of Thrandual. Directing the armies, he had them transition whenever a change in patterns would be evident and was then forced to retreat on behalf of his men. Through his efforts, Thrandual forces were able to assure a decisive victory. After the battle, Alexander was questioned by the strategist of Thrandual's elite about his troops, "At the battle of Jusantian, Hiryo troops fled in disarray. Here at Valahad, Hiryo troops were led out orderly. Why is that so?" And Alexander answered, "I personally covered their retreat myself. Assuring that no equipment was left behind and not a living man would be deserted, I held the line until all of my troops were successful beyond my sight before chasing after. I commanded strict movement through the fields without my supervision and had hand picked assertive overseers to direct. And safely, we made it back without a single casualty from then on." With this, Alexander was praised and marked a reputation among Thrandual, making his first foreign interaction. This also marks his time in meeting with the King of House Thrandual, where Alexander found his lover, Kathryn Thrandual which was later sealed through a marriage alliance between Hiryo and Thrandual. Personality Loyal, conscientious and meticulous, Alexander is the definition of what his zodiac tells, a Capricorn. Born on January 18th, one can tell from his personality that Alexander is a phlegmatic figure, yet when the occasion calls, he is ready to take to action. Using his achievements to speak louder than his speeches and rallies, Alexander leads through example. Though at times, he is brutally judgmental, confident and conservative, these traits allow him to confuse even the wittiest of opponents. Alexander is known for having an extremely sharp tongue, able to discourage others from fighting by just a mere taunt or cause them to fight enraged. Power and Stats '''Tier : 6-C | 5-C' Name : '''Alexander Loyal '''Origin : Eiyu No Taito Gender : 'Male '''Age : '''23 '''Classification : '''Hiryo General, Immortal (Immortal Human.) '''Attack Potency : Large Island Level '(Developed a blast that decimated a group of islands. Regular attacks carry the force to split rainstorms the size of large islands.) | 'Moon Level '(Using his special form, Awakened Paladin. Completely crushed an ink and pressurized copy of the moon. Split spheres that were the size of Earth's Moon.) 'Range : '''Extended range with spear, great control with range. Range is long enough to reach out and keep enemies at a distance while attacking. Thousands of meters with attacks. '''Speed : Sub-Relativistic '''travel, combat and reaction speed. (Able to keep up with Thanadysus. Blitzed most of his instructors.) | '''Sub-Relativistic '''travel with '''Relativistic '''reaction and combat speed. (Able to fight back against Thanadysus equally in his Fury.) '''Durability : Island Level '(Tanked his own attack. Able to withstand against Kaizer's wrath.) | 'Multi-Continent Level '(An amplified White Dragon Roar ''from Xiaoshizi was tanked without the bat of an eye.) '''Stamina : '''Extremely high. Able to fight for several days without tiring. '''Lifting Strength : Class 25 | Class T '(Beat Xiaoshizi's lifting contest of a mountain. Lifted one of the Damnation Gates.) 'Striking Strength : Class EJ '(Casual strikes cause groups of islands to break apart.) | 'Class NJ '(Able to break moon sized spheres with a spear swipe.) 'Standard Equipment : Tsunami Ryūsō '(Tsunami Dragon Spear.) '''Intelligence : '''Extremely intelligent. Utilizes tactics, strategies and knowledge of politics with extreme proficiency. Mentor to the lower rank and assists with strategists. Very smart academically. Hundreds of years of experience. '''Weaknesses : ''Awakened Paladin only lasts for a short period of time and requires charging up aura to use again, however, Alexander has learned how to bypass this. Powers and Abilities - Aura Generation * Anti-Evil Aura * Dragon Aura - Aura Manipulation * Life-Force Attacks * Aura Constructs * Aura Detection * Aura Generation * Expanded Presence * Self-Aura Manipulation - Enhanced Condition - Illusion Awareness - Peak Human Intelligence - Causality Perception - Infusion - Indomitable Will - Power Mixture - Energetic Pressure - Ergokinetic Combat - Healing (Can use aura to heal gradually.) - Enhanced Polearm Proficiency (Best spear user of Hiryo.) - Weapon Summoning - Evil Immunity Notable Techniques '''Dragon Wave : '''By generating aura, Alexander can send a large wave of energy towards a direction to obliterate anything in it's path. '''Dragon Beam : '''Using the power of his aura, Alexander can create a beam that shoots from the tip of his spear. The more aura he places into the beams, the bigger and stronger they are. Alexander can also focus his aura onto the beam, making it travel faster and with a smaller width, but dealing the same massive amounts of damage. '''Fury Release : '''With his aura, Alexander can cause it to lash out in fury. Anything around him starts to deteriorate. The stronger the output, the more damage. The technique is at his strongest when he has '''Dragon Rage '''activated. '''Dragon Slash : '''By generating aura, Alexander slashes his spear to project slashes across the area. Depending on the strength given into the attack may determine if the attack explodes, crashes onto it's target or completely sears through. '''Aura Wrath : '''Channeling his aura's power, Alexander can release an omnidirectional wave of destructive energy to destroy anything it touches from it's radius. '''Thousand Spear Army : '''Spinning his spear, Alexander summons thousands of spears that rain down on the area around him at blinding velocity. The spears are made of aura or can be manipulated into solid constructs. '''Great Spear Smash : '''Using his aura, Alexander can summon a giant spear to smash it's tip onto an opponent from above. '''Dragon Rage : '''When activated, Alexander enters a bloodlust mode of which he is able to endure and send out greater scaled attacks. He is also able to mimic and absorb others aura based attacks and send them back out. '''Awakened Paladin' : Entering this mode increases Alexander's abilities and statistics by ten fold. This lasts for about as long as he has a significant aura supply. If his energy is too low, the form will deplete itself and allow the user to rest until they are capable of using it again. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Keys: Base Form | Awakened Paladin Form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Spear User Category:Humans Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Lawful Good Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists